Talk:Treasure Casket
This is not proven but I was out for 14 hours trying to get the Firefly and I found when you leave the items in the brown chests alone you seem to have a better chance of getting the actual items you want after I spent 14 hours out in West S I went on to others and got them within an hour. I now have 4 of these items that I have just gotten today The above statement is completely ridiculous. Stating that there seems to be a better chance for more prestigious items to drop by letting them "simmer" in the treasure caskets is complete lunacy. Let's leave the wiki to stating actual facts or at least thoroughly tested data. Pets and Bounty Hunters Curious as to know if anyone has managed to get a chest off a BST/SMN pet or a Goblin Bounty Hunter --Azulmagia 23:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Bounty Hunters should be fine. Pets could be another question. --Starcade 03:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Not possible to get it to drop from pets. Ayrlie 07:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Confrimed the ability to get blue and brown treasure caskets if wyvern kills mob. Wartoc 14:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Same Confirmation Wyvern can kill monster and have casket dropedUmichi 23:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **I believe the question is asking if you can get a chest off of a Beastmaster's pet, or a Summoner's elemental summon, not if YOUR pet kills the mob. As of yet, I have not seen a pet drop a casket. --Docstu 12:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) BST pets that land the killing blow will still get caskets to pop on kill. I often send pet after one mob, and kill another myself. I've had both blue & brown appear from pet's kill. --Waku 22:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Treasure Casket only from Easy Prey+ mobs? Haven't got one when mob's checked as too weak so far ? --ubslucky :This is false, every casket I've gotten has been from a TW mob. --Azulmagia 00:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Seconded. I was screwing around in west ron. forest on my 75 thf and got multiple of both types.Minigoji :Confirmed. Got a series of caskets (both unlocked and locked types) from farming Rams in La Theina as a lvl 75 BST/THF. Got two locked caskets, but no unlocked while doing one of the Field of Valor trainings in Konschtat Highlands as THF17 on EP mobs that gave me 60 EXP. --Demetress 07:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Someone in my Dynamis LS was killing Lost Souls while we were preparing in Glacier. Not sure what they got from it though. -.-; Natsuchii 04:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket Contents - Blue Casket * Choice between Daedalus Wing and Remedy Temp Item - West Saru--Qualo 04:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ** You can go back for the other -- 04:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***This is not always true. I've had choices between two items in blue caskets, and after choosing one the casket disappeared. I wasn't able to go back and retrieve another item. ****This just means you took too long and the casket despawned. --Shinrai 16:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) * Apple Juice Temp Item - West Saru--Qualo 04:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Apparently you cannont gain two of the same ( ) items. I acquire echo drops and the new casket which contained echo drops say's "You already possess that temporary item" -- Ivalince **This is true. While farming the Nyumomo Doll in Batallia Downs I found many blue caskets with doubles of items, and I was only able to hold one of each temporary item at a time :However, a single blue casket may contain more than one copy of the same item - I got 2x Pamama au Lait and Hi-Potion +3 quite a few times. 13:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket Reload time? Anyone else notice a wait between boxes? Maybe its something like Chocobo digging and have to wait until zone reloads. I'm farming in Xarca and found 2 within 5 kills but then nothing for about 5~10 minutes until I got my next few, followed by another 5~10 minute wait. --Zarrgoth 16:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *There is no cool down period. I've gotten another casket after the next mob. I've also gone 20+ minutes of mobs (approx. 20+ mobs) without a casket. Wartoc 16:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **I mean more of a cool down of the zone rather then individual. For example, 5 boxes every 5 minutes are reloaded per zone. Theres 10+ farmers here in Xarca atm so it was just a thought. --Zarrgoth 16:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***No. Nothing seems to effect drop rate other then the level of the mobs in the area as a whole. I have noticed Behemoths Domin and Xacabard have around the same drop rate. while i was in behemoths domin i was the only one farming and there was 15 people in xarcabard. Also a few friends of mine who have also been farming have reported around the same drop rate while i have TH4 and them TH0. This is not to say TH wont effect the contents of the casket, it might or might not. to early at this point to say. I am sure TH dont effect casket drop rates though. --Penelopee **** Didn't SE release info regarding TH saying that it did -not- affect items acquired through chests? Could be my imagination, just thought I'd heard that somewhere before. --Dunador ***** SE did say in fact that it is a 1/10 chance of a casket dropping, and the drop rate not being affected by TH. Jared Fox 08:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ****** There might be a reload time/limited pool. Earlier I was trying to get the Casket in Sauromugue Champaign, when I was the only one in the zone, almost every mob dropped a Casket (10/12 mobs or so), when more people entered the zone, I went back to 1/20ish Shadowkrusha 12:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :: I might just have bad luck but most of the chests seem to be 1/20(5%) for me. In my case, there wasn't really any noticeable patterns. This is just from my experiences from farming for 3-4 hours for Firefly gun and 9 hours for the Gothic armor set. I've tried both on a 75 job and a job whose level is close to the monsters in the area(checks EP or higher), same drop rate. I've also tried it when there was no others in the area and where there was a lot of people. Although the idea of a reload/limited pool sounds like it'd make sense and maybe in higher level areas(Behemoth's Dominion for example), the amount of chests that can spawn is low(respawn rate high), while in easier areas, it's high(respawn rate low). Petco 13:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Dungeons inside the zones Has anyone tried getting chests to drop in the dungeons inside these zones? i.e giddeus etc, etc.Umichi 22:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Party member reported killing around 150 Yagudo in Giddeus with no Caskets dropping. He seemed fairly reliable, but I did not know him particularly.--Boredofboredom 03:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) No, Caskets do not appear in dungeons, only in areas that do not have chests/coffers of their own... I've tested this myself - Raiserxi of Seraph... December 9th, 10:50pm est * The exception to this is Ru'Aun Gardens, which has both Treasure Caskets and Treasure Coffers.--Duzell-Levi 08:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking Treasure Casket There is a simple way to Unlock these Caskets. Just follow these steps and you can narrow the combination dow to only 5 numbers! Step 1 - Pick Enter a combination, and Enter 50 for your answer. *now you will recieve a message, You have a Hunch that the combination is Greater or Less than 50. Step 2 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 20 depending on what the out come of the First guess was. Step 3 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 10 depending on what the out come of the Second guess was. Step 4 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 5 depending on what the out come of the Third guess was. Step 5 - Now you will have only 4 Choice to Pick From! *example* You have a Hunch the combination is less than 50! Your Next guess would be 30. You have a Hunch the combination is less than 30! Your Next guess would be 20. You have a Hunch the combination is greater than 20! Your Next guess would be 25. You have a Hunch the combination is less than 25! Now you have only 4 choices 21, 22, 23, 24! This makes things a lot easier! Follow these steps and you will be opening chest almost every time! Enjoy! All credit goes to Lilly on Shiva! Allcell 15:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) There's a bit of a flaw. First off, 50 is not the median number between 10 and 99. 54/55 is. So it may be wiser to start with one of those numbers instead. Secondly, you need only assume that the combination in your example is 10 or 99, to see that a 25% chance of guessing correctly on your fifth try is not always possible. Combo 10: 1st guess 50, 2nd guess 30, 3rd guess 20, 4th guess 15; left with 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Combo 99: 1st guess 50, 2nd guess 70, 3rd guess 80, 4th guess 85; left with a lot of possibilities. Basically, just recenter your formula around 54/55 as the median, and it'll work, but not as well as you would think. For instance: 10-99; 90 digits; Middle digits = 54/55; 1st Guess: 55 Higher than 55; 55-99; 45 digits; Middle digit = 77; 2nd Guess: 77 Higher than 77; 77-99; 23 digits; Middle digit = 88; 3rd Guess: 88 Higher than 88; 88-99; 12 digits; Middle digits = 93/94; 4th Guess: 94 Higher than 94; 94-99; 6 digits; Middle digits = 96/97; 5th Guess: 97 It won't narrow it down as quickly. It's best to use hints, and not just using this formula. Knightsaysni38 23:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The easiest way i've found to open a locked box is to use all of your chances on hints except one. By that time you will have either gotten the exact number, or narrowed it down to 2 or 3 options. If you have 6 chances using this formula is almost a guaranty to get the right combo. Orbitxx 05:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I can vouch for the above method Orbtixx mentions. Sometimes if I think I'm going to be left with 3 options then I'll use the last 2 tries to guess. This gives me 66.6% chance of success on the times when I can't get it 100%. --Byte.xi Also, if you have 2 guesses left, and the 3 remaining choices are consecutive numbers (55, 56, 57), if you pick the middle number, and it is not the correct number, you will have a 100% chance to get it on the last try, as it would either be correct, or be 1 greater, or lesser than the option you entered, so long as you don't enter the wrong number. --Docstu 12:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I usually only take one hint and spend the rest of my tries guessing using the middle number method. The whole point is to kill off as many numbers as possible with your guesses. What I usually get stuck with is something like "The second digit 2, 3, or 4". Let's say I had 6 tries and 5 are left now. (For the purpose of this example, the answer is 94" If the second digit it 2, 3, or 4 the possibilities are 12-14, 22-24, 32-34, 42-44, 52-54, 62-64, 72-74, 82-84, and 92-94 (27 possibilities) With 5 tries we're all set. So eliminate all the numbers not included. We will start with the middle number of our possibilities which is 53 in the group 52-54. For the purpose of testing worst case scenario, we will not get it right until we get one possibility left over. So the chest says it's greater than 53. You are now left with 54, 62-64, 72-74, 82-84, 92-94 (13 numbers remain, 4 tries left) Now take the middle number which is the 7th number of the group, or 74. The chest says greater than 74 (6 numbers remain, 3 tries left) (If you only had 4 tries, you have a 1 in 6 chance of getting this right.) Here we use either the 3rd or 4th number for our middle number. (It won't matter either way.) Let's say we take the 3rd number which is 84. The chest says greater. (3 numbers remain, 2 tries left) (If you had only 5 tries in the beginning, you're set with a 33% chance, or a 50% depending on whether it was greater or less than 84) Take the middle number again, 93. (1 number remains, 1 try left) If you haven't gotten it by now, it won't matter, it is a 100% chance of success next try whether the chest says greater or less. (This a method requiring 6 tries, almost all hints can get a 100% success with 6 tries using this method. (if you get the even or odd number hint, you'll end up with 50/50) ***Less tries will lower chances*** With 4 chances I recommend using up 2 hints in order to cut down as many possibilities as you can and then using the first try to cut the numbers remaining in half and the second to guess. (I've only missed 3 4-try-chests out of 11 with this method). It's also fair game to expend 3 tries using hints. Ziegh 23:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Clues not 100% accurate? On the page it says that the clues are not 100% accurate, but it looks like that statement is based on what is written above it which is: "Just because a clue says "You have a hunch that one of the two digits is 2." does not rule out that the combination is 22." You can't say clues aren't accurate from that, because it wouldn't rule out 22 as a combination even if the clues were 100% accurate. It says "one of the two digits" not "only one of the two" So can anyone verify that they are not? I agree with the above comment. Furthermore, in my method for opening, if the clues lead me to the number possibly being 22, in this case, then I always choose that, and I feel like it's often the correct number. Maybe SE worded it like that to make people think it couldn't be both the first and second number to slow them down from opening the caskets. But, that wording certainly isn't incorrect; it's just a bit misleading! RemoraDisintegration 19:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I also agree. Opening hundreds of these chests, I can definitely attest to the clues always being accurate (or at least not wrong). I can understand the confusion when a chest seems to try its best not to give away that the combination is 11, 22, 33, etc, doesn't mean the clues are at all inaccurate. Unless somebody can offer some actual proof that the clues are sometimes inaccurate (given how clues scroll off the screen and can be remembered incorrectly, visual confirmation would be best), the main page should probably have that line removed. --Gamesoul Master 22:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Here's your visual confirmation, fresh from someone in my linkshell. http://i44.tinypic.com/2gvosi1.jpg LLJKTechnogeek 16:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Posting only the chat log does not rule out that there could be more than one casket the player is examining just to mess with people. I've never had wrong hints. Anyone else confirm this? --Aenanai 20:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Temporary Items? What makes these items temporary? Do they dissapear upon zoning, logging out, or something else perhaps? Only temp items I can think of are from Ballista, Besieged, Nyzul Isle, and Salvage. But all those items dissapear once the event is over. I haven't tried hunting these little treasure boxes yet so I'm clueless hehe. Natsuchii 04:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) They have their own inventory slots and will not take up your normal inventory spaces. They will disappear upon zoning and logging out. Orbitxx 05:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Pool? Do items in locked Caskets goto the treasure pool or are they dumped into the opener's inventory? Pometeme 04:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Items in locked caskets will remain in the casket after you unlock it, then you just need to check the casket again. All members in your party/alliance that were in the zone at the time will be able to choose items from the chest.(assuming it doesn't despawn first :D) --Crazyneko 07:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Doesn't seem to be anyway to send them to the treasure pool. Safest way to keep your Gothic gear safe is to camp the desirables solo. --Ziegh 23:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Depopping Caskets It does happen - I haven't yet run into one yet, but one of my linkshell members was fighting in Qufim against a Gigas and two wights - the Gigas died first and dropped a casket, but the casket depopped while she was fighting the Wight aggro off. I'm not sure how long it takes for the depop to happen, but her estimation was 2~3 minutes. 64k1 06:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Had the same problem, was working on a brown casket when I got aggro. Approx. 3 minutes passed and it simply disappeared. --Crazyneko 07:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hunting in Behemoth's Dominion for roughly 8~9 hours. Blue chests consistantly depopped after 3 minutes from the time they dropped. Brown chests have lasted longer when the code is being solved but depopped 3minutes after being opened. --Azuzu 16:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Obtained Surviver in E.Ron my first chest from an ep fish. --Obsess 22:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Annoying instance in Buburimu Peninsula with a brown casket immediately depopping. Duoing and got casket. Correctly unlocked on 5th and last try, and inside was the rare/ex Pestle. Full inventory, so I escaped out to drop an item, and the casket instantly disappeared. Normally this is no issue and casket remains, but this was my first instance of a rare/ex item. Anyone have similar issues? --Fayden 2:05, 5 January 2009 (EST) I had something like that happen to me when I was hunting the Pestle, too. Only I didn't even get the chance to try to pick it up. Srduvarno 07:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) In regards to collecting treasure info It needs to stop being collected on this page. Much like Treasure Coffer and Treasure Chest rewards, Treasure Casket rewards needs to be recorded on zone pages, not this talk page. Thanks. --Charitwo (talk) 01:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Brown casket possible rewards vs tries Maybe it's just something random but i noticed a pattern like this (in Beaucedine Glacier): * brown casket with 6 tries: mostly 1 general (permanent) item * brown casket with 5 tries: 2+ items which includes non rare/ex armor (for e.g. cuir set parts) * brown casket with 4 tries: a chance for the rare/ex item to pop maybe? Can anyone confirm this? Feczo 11:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) There may be a correlation between the number of tries and the loot inside, but I got my Herder's Subligar from a 6-try chest, and it was one of 2 items in the chest, the other being some temp item. So it is not necessarily needed to find a harder chest to get better loot. Fenrir Muarg 2:55pm EST Dec. 23, 2008 I think it has more to do with the number of tries you've used, not the number of tries you're allotted. I was able to get a Protect Earring twice in a row in Tahrongi Canyon by successfully guessing the number with one guess still available both times.RemoraDisintegration 19:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Doubt this, as I just got an antidote for have 2 left over tries. --Traze 10:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I do not see any of this to be relevant. I once had thought some of this may be true (just from a common sense point of view of being rewarded for guessing faster or with harder/less clues), but after opening hundreds of these things, I have seen no evidence that shows the rewards being related to any of this. I frequently open these chests using only 2-3 clues (leaving 2-3 guesses left), and get the same crap I get when getting it on the last guess. Even the rare/ex items I've received were from a mixed batch (one from a 6-guess chest on last guess, one from a 6-guess chest on second-last guess, two from a 5-guess chest on second-last guess, and one from a 5-guess chest on last guess), and the rest of my rewards have been similarly spread out and not related in quality by how they were acquired. The whole thing honestly seems to be random... the amount of guesses, quality of guesses, and rewards... all seem to be random. --Gamesoul Master 22:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I've had this thought after finding two items that were not on the Batallia Downs page about Brown Caskets, But what if there's just a set list of rewards you can obtain from Brown Caskets for all zones with just 1 zone specific item? User:Williamlee 20:52, 20 June 2010 (UTC) Player LV vs Area LV Soloing as a WAR27 in Meriphitaud Mountains only very seldom yielded caskets, and only maybe 2 or 3 of them in being brown in the spawn of a few hours of constant fighting. However, as a THF75 in La Thein I got many chests and quite a few of them being brown. Seeing as SE said that TH does not affect casket rates, does maybe the level of the player compared to the level of the area affect it? -Anonymous Thief use of tools Does it appear to matter which tools are used? or can only Thieve's Tools be used (and not skeleton keys or living keys)? Tahngarthortalk- 08:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hairk's Treasure Casket Findings Since I've been doing a lot of soloing lately, and finding multiple Treasure Caskets, I figured I'd start keeping track of my findings. I am not making this list as a guide for possible rewards, but for assisting those that like to calculate the percentages of the items found in the Treasure Caskets and possibly any other uses it might have. Items I do find that are not listed on their respective pages, I add, such as Lizard Helm from Valkurm Dunes. Each * indicates a single Treasure Casket. Treasure Casket (Blue) *'North Gustaberg' *Ether *Ether *Potion +1 *Pinch of Prism Powder *Potion +1 *Ether, Antidote *Bottle of Apple Juice *Flask of Apple au Lait *Pinch of Prism Powder *Daedalus Wing, Potion +2 *Bottle of Apple Juice *Potion *Remedy *Pot of Silent Oil *Remedy *'Sauromugue Champaign' *Flask of Pamama au Lait, Pot of Silent Oil, Flask of Pamama au Lait, Elixir *Hi-Potion +2, Remedy *Hi-Ether +1, Hi-Ether +1 *Bottle of Catholicon, Bottle of Catholicon *Pinch of Prism Powder, Flask of Eye Drops *Hi-Ether +2, Pot of Silent Oil *'Qufim Island' *Pinch of Prism Powder, Daedalus Wing *Daedalus Wing, Hi-Potion +1 *Hi-Potion +1, Hi-Potion +2, Remedy *Antidote, Pinch of Prism Powder, Hi-Potion +3, Pinch of Prism Powder *Flask of Echo Drops, Bottle of Catholicon, Pot of Silent Oil *Elixir, Flask of Pamama au Lait, Flask Eye Drops, Elixir, Pot of Silent Oil *Hi-Potion +1, Pinch of Prism Powder *Flask of Pamama au Lait, Hi-Ether +2 *Flask of Pamama au Lait, Flask of Eye Drops *'Valkurm Dunes' *Bottle of Catholicon, Bottle of Catholicon *Elixir, Ether +3 *Remedy, Remedy *Daedalus Wing, Pot of Silent Oil *Ether +3, Potion +1 *Bottle of Tomato Juice, Ether +3 *Flask of Eye Drops, Flask of Pear au Lait *Pinch of Prism Powder, Bottle of Catholicon *Antidote, Elixir Treasure Casket (Brown) *'North Gustaberg' *Flask of Eye Drops *Solea *Clump of Moko Grass *Pair of Mitts *'Sauromugue Champaign' *Chunk of Mythril Ore *'South Gustaberg' *Potion *'Qufim Island' *Maple Log *'Valkurm Dunes' *Phlegethon's Trousers *Lizard Helm *Potion +1 *Potion +1 Tiffany Lynn 04:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Getting Caskets in Beastman controlled areas My g/f and I were hunting for treasure caskets for the fun of it. Problem was that she didn't get any Caskets at all, in the time that I got 4 or 5. She was in a different zone than I (she was in Beaucidine, I was in Xarcabard). I looked at the region map, cause I remembered reading here that you couldn't get Caskets from areas under Beastman control. But what I noticed, is that the area I was currently in, was under Beastman control, while hers was under Sandy control. It seems you can get Caskets, regardless of who has Region control. This was an hour before Conquest Tally btw, after which Xarcabard became under control of Windy. So, it might be an explanation if no one else can't get an Casket in a Beastman controlled area? Jammie 15:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Limit to how many Rare/Ex items you can obtian It is to my belief that there is a limit on how many of the R/E items you can obtain from all the areas. I possess three items; Custodes, Firefly, and Bronze Bandolier. I have been hunting the Phlegethon's Trousers (Valkurm Dunes) for the past week as DRG30 (Now DRG34 from soloing and duoing at 30) and with no luck getting the pants to drop. I have managed to get 4 pairs of Lizard Trousers which are not included on the list of obtainable items ( http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Valkurm_Dunes ) and leads me to believe that if you own 3 of the R/E items, the next one to drop will be replaced with a regular item. Any confirmation or other information on my theory would be greatly appreciated. Please site source for information. WolfeMasters 7:12 AM (EST) January 21, 2009 :I obtained Lizard Trousers from the dunes and I have not yet received any rare/ex items from treasure caskets. Petco 06:56, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I have 4 Casket items, Gothic Gauntlets, Gothic Sabatons, Bronze Bandolier, and Rambler's Gaiters Sanjuro asura 13:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Chance for Treasure to spawn Is it always just a 10% chance for a treasure to spawn after an enemy is defeated? Lately I've been only able to see a Treasure Casket after 20-30+ mobs on average. So is it just a 10% or is there any other things that affect the chance for treasure caskets to spawn? Petco 05:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) - I am thinking the day has something to do with it, as on Darksday, my spawns went much much lower. --Traze 11:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Put together a good sample (several hundred kills, each under different conditions), and you might be able to put some weight behind a theory for casket spawns.-- 13:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I agree in full with the 10% figure stated. My data (Note: for the brown caskets, the numbers in parenthesis are the number of chances I was given to unlock it followed by the correct answer): 4/20/09 - 436 mobs killed (Sauromugue) 1 blue 2 blue 3 blue 4 blue 5 brown - failed (6, 18) 6 brown - opened (6, 97) - Ether +1 7 blue 8 blue 9 blue 10 blue 11 blue 12 blue 13 brown - failed (5, 54) 14 blue 15 brown - opened (4, 46) - Brass Cuisses, Potion +3 16 brown - opened (6, 45) - Potion +2 17 blue 18 brown - failed (4, 76) 19 blue 20 blue 21 blue 22 blue 23 blue 24 brown - failed (4, 22) 25 blue 26 blue 27 brown - failed (4, 72) 28 brown - opened (6, 84) - Vegetable Seeds, Brass Mask 29 blue 30 blue 31 blue 32 blue 33 blue 34 blue 35 blue 36 blue 37 blue 38 blue 39 blue 40 blue 41 blue 42 blue 43 blue 44 blue 45 blue 46 blue 47 brown - opened (5, 37) - Cotton Headgear 48 blue 49 blue 50 blue This averages to about ~11.5% drop rate, which is well within the tolerance of random chance. As a side note, the drop rate of brown (locked) caskets is about 20%. Now, the kupower has promised increased drop rates of chests. It's doubled to 20%. Also, as a side bonus, the drop rate of brown caskets is ALSO doubled to 40%, so you're looking at 4x as many brown caskets while this kupower is in effect for the desired area. My data for that: 5/22/09 - 210 mobs killed (Sauromugue) 58 blue 59 blue 60 brown - opened (5, 53) - Ether +1, Chamomile 61 blue 62 blue 63 blue 64 blue 65 brown - failed (6, 68) 66 blue 67 blue 68 brown - opened (6, 42) - Chamomile 69 blue 70 brown - opened (4, 76) - Ether +1 71 blue 72 blue 73 blue 74 brown - failed (5, 23) 75 brown - failed (4, 61) 76 brown - failed (4, 28) 77 brown - opened (6, 15) - Mythril Bolt Heads 78 brown - opened (6, 22) - Cotton Gaiters 79 blue 80 brown - failed (4, 69) 81 blue 82 blue 83 blue 84 brown - opened (6, 65) - Maple Log, Potion +3 85 brown - failed (4, 26) 86 blue 87 blue 88 blue 89 brown - failed (4, 25) 90 brown - failed (5, 67) 91 blue 92 blue 93 blue 94 blue 95 brown - failed (4, 12) 96 brown - failed (5, 62) 97 blue 98 brown - opened (4, 64) - Poison Dust 99 brown - failed (4, 80) 100 blue 101 brown - opened (6, 28) - Wool Thread 102 blue Good luck hunting, I'm still looking for a pair of Herder's Subligar... --Bsphil 08:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Handy Casket Chance Generator Friend prettied up a Treasure Casket Chance Calculator and hosted it http://www.sholin.net/casket/. It's quite helpful to those who prefer a more visual approach to number problem solving. This can be added to the main page as appropriate I don't see an easy place to put it right now! -- 04:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Looks like the above link is now dead. Found another version which works just as good though http://www.filefront.com/13790917/Treasure_Casket_Calculator.rar 11:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Caskets Require Engaging? Is there any evidence to substantiate the claim recently posted that you must have drawn your weapon to receive a treasure casket? --BobTheGreat 14:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I lack the ability to take in game screen shots with the chatlog (xbox) and post em on here, however while messing around in east ronfaure using :San spells (not engaging since they one shot mobs that low) I saw a few caskets Sanjuro asura 09:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Removed this comment from the article; I've farmed dozens of caskets with CourierCarrie and she was getting caskets to drop just as much as I was. 10:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Recording records with Abundance Since one treasure casket can hold multiple items, how should this be recorded on abundance? For example, opening a brown chest results in 3 Ethers. Would it be listed as 3/3 or 3/1? --Priestbilly 07:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :It should be recorded as 3/1.-- 03:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Glitch I've noticed while soloing that if you enter a dialog with a casket, bio stops giving damage. This can be advantageous if you are in danger of dying after a fight. I've been able to hold the dialog window open seemingly indefinitely (15 minutes), however, it should be noted that the bio effect did not wear off in this time. This will be of little help if you are alone, however it may give you time to have someone come and erase your bio. I have no idea if this affects other status effects, such as Rasp, Poison, or Dia. --Awelowynt 11:06, 13 July 2009 UTC ::This is not a glitch at all. When you're interacting with a casket, it treats you as if you were in a cutscene. Any detrimental DoT or beneficial (Auto-Regen, Refresh) effects will not take place. If any mob attacks you, or if any player casts a spell on you, you get the infamous "Event skipped." 12:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also should note that it basically completely pauses your status. Like say the duration of Bio is 30 seconds. You interact with a casket for 15 seconds. The Bio will last for 45 seconds with 15 seconds being inactive or paused. This goes with Protect, food and all other buffs/debuffs as well. --Futan 02:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Brown Casket Examples Here are some examples of brown chest clues, to give you an idea of how they lead to a solution. These are actual clues I received in Zeruhn, shown in order, separated by three periods (...). When I say "guess 47 (higher)" it means that I guessed 47 and the game replied that 47 was incorrect, and that the correct answer was higher. Second digit even ... one digit is a 4 ... 32 < x < 61 ... second digit 6, 7 or 8 ... guess 47 (higher) ... guess 48 (correct) First digit 1,2, or 3 ... one digit is a 1 ... second digit is odd ... first digit is odd ... second digit is 5, 6 or 7 ... guess 17 (correct) Second digit 7, 8 or 9 ... first digit 1, 2 or 3 ... second digit even ... guess 28 (higher) ... guess 38 (correct) First digit odd ... first digit 5, 6 or 7 ... second digit even ... 65 < x < 95 ... guess 76 (wrong - was 78) First digit even ... second digit even ... first digit 1, 2 or 3... one digit is a 2 ... guess 22 (wrong - was 20) First digit 2, 3 or 4 ... 19 < x < 46 ... second digit 0, 1 or 2 ...first digit odd ... guess 30 (wrong - was 31) Second digit 4, 5 or 6 ... second digit odd ... 25 < x < 56 ... guess 45 (correct) --Kmera 21:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)